winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sbrady538/The Magic Totem Description
Hi I'm back again and today I will be telling you what happened in episode 18 The Magic Totem for those of u who hav not seen the episode. At the start of the episode it introduces Cloud Tower where Darcy, Stormy and Selina are watching the Winx, Specialists and Paladins fighting off against the Werewolves. Stormy tells Selina to change the picture to show them how Icy is doing with Flora, the crystal ball shows us Icy's sled and changes to the Legendarium world. Flora is still on Icy's tail determind to get Helia back. With her new powers Icy tries to make things harder for Flora by making obstacles to block her path, but luckly with her wand Flora is able to avoid them. Icy then starts attacking Flora but she is able to dodge them, she then notices an icy totem pole. Icy turns her sled around and goes after Flora and keeps on attacking her with her much stronger powers, Flora then notices that her wings are starting to freeze but shakes it off. Flora then uses her wand to turn the reindeer back to normal and no longer are they ice selves but now they are free. '' ''Icy's sled now having lost it's reindeer is now falling towards the ground along with Helia, but luckly Flora is able to save him and lands him infront of the totem pole she saw earlier. Flora then uses her magic that transports her, Helia and Totem Pole out of the Legendarium much to Icy's anger. '' ''Back in the real world the Winx, Specialists and the Paladins are surrounded by Werewolves and have no place to go and are getting cornered. It looks as if they are finished, when suddenly they see a light behind them it starts to get brighter and brighter until it turns out to be Flora and Helia along with the Totem Pole. The Totem Pole then sends out strong magic wave which turns all of the Werewolves back into people. Bloom seems to be congratulating Flora for finding the Magic Totem Pole, but Flora is more concerned about Helia then anything else right now since he is still frozen in ice. She then puts her hand on Helia's cheek and a bit of magic then starts to happen '''(I'm a bit confused about this, she might be trying to see if he's still alive although I'm not so sure) '''Helia's eyes then move showing that he is still alive. Bloom then suggests that Flora uses her wand to turn Helia back to normal and it works. Flora then hugs Helia, so happy that he is back, but to my utter surprise it seems that Helia backs off from the hug!!! which surprises Flora. The Citizens that were turned into Werewolves thank the Winx for what they have done, Stella thens decides to celebrate. The scene changes back to town where everybody is now having a party to celebrate the end of the crisis, it shows everyone playing all sort of different games. Thoren is playing Tug of War against Nex, Timmy, Roy and Brandon and easily wins (which really surprised me, boy is Thoren strong). '' ''The Winx are in a sack race. It looks like Bloom will win, but she and Aisha get a bit tangled up and instead Stella wins, she then magics up a new game for them to play. Bloom, Aisha and Tecna play a game where they have to try and pop the balloons while blinfolded. Riven says something possibly he's saying that he can do better at the game so Musa magic's up the game for him and Helia, but quickly a fight ensures between Riven and Helia. Aisha, Bloom and Tecna have pop their balloons and the magic inside turns them into animals Aisha a dog, Bloom a bear and Tecna a duck (They look kinda like the magic pets from Season 4). They all run around which makes the citizen laugh, it's back to Helia and Riven and it shows us that things are really starting to heat up with them. Flora can't bear to watch a fight ensure so she decides to leave, Musa goes after Flora to try and comfort her I don't know what she is saying but it obviously has something to do with Helia. In order to cheer her up Musa plays a bit of the song Return to Me which cheers Flora up a bit, Musa says some comforting words to her that makes her feel a bit better. Back at the party there is a fight going on between Helia and Riven and it doesn't look good it gets so bad that Helia is getting hold back. Daphne then uses her magic that makes Helia fall asleep. Riven I think is apologizing to Flora for getting into a fight, Daphne then uses her magic to see what's going on with Helia and finds out that there is a curse on his heart where it is completely frozen. (I don't know what it means with his heart being frozen but there are many possibilites like.. Helia could turn Evil, he could turn into an Ice statue again etc).'' ''Bloom says that maybe they should use the Dragon Flame to try and break the curse but Daphne says that any attempt could threaten his life. Flora is now in tears and she promises Helia that she will find a way to break the curse while the girls come around her to comfort her. Suddenly a portal opens up in the sky and to everyone's surprise Icy is back, she uses her powers to cover everything around her in ice like back in the world of the Legendarium including the people. The Winx and Daphne then transform and fight Icy while the Specialists and Paladins avoid her magic. Flora enraged that Icy has endangered Helia's life attacks Icy head on but Icy uses this to her advantage and freezes Flora's wings and she falls somewhere in Fearwood Forest. The Winx are still fighting Icy but there seems to be no way to stop her, back with Flora she is laying on the ground unable to move. Flora I think is saying that she has failed Helia and she can't do anything to stop Icy, it seems that the plants around her are giving her strength and are able to unfreeze the forest along with her wings. With her wings back she flies back to help the Winx, she confronts Icy who starts to make it snow, but Flora uses her full Bloomix powers and is able to stop Icy and sends her away. Now that Icy has been defeated everything is now being unfrozen and the curse on Helia's heart has now been removed, Helia awakens and he and Flora share a hug with one another happy to be back together and now that everything is over. I think now Helia seems to be apolozing with what happened eariler but Flora is just happy that Helia is back to his old self, Helia then puts his hand on Flora's cheek and I think he says something romantic but their moment is interrupted when Eldora appears sitting on a stack of books. She tells the Winx something important while Brandon and Timmy make sure she doesn't fall, the Winx and Eldora head back to the Totem Pole while Bloom has the Fantasy Emerald in her possession. It turns out that at the top of the Totem Pole it has the Silver Spear and now both the Silver Spear and the Fantasy Emerald merge together creating the Legendarium Key. At Cloud Tower Icy has returned (Now back in her regular outfit) and is not to happy while her sisters are laughing in her defeat. Icy seems to be telling them that since the Winx hav created the key they now have the power to lock the Legendarium for good, Selina is thinking something to herself while looking at Acheron's page possibly worried that her plan to free Acheron is threatened. Now that they have finally have merged both the Spear and Emerald and have created the Legendarium Key, The Winx, Specialist and Paladins take time to enjoy themselves and decide to go skiing. The couples are now really happy that everything is now back to normal. Eldora is shown to be skiing as well but by accident she bumps into Riven and now she rides off with Riven on her back. That is episode 18 I hope you enjoy it. Category:Blog posts